Sonia Castillo
Sonia Castillo (born 1969) is a major character in The IT Files. Formerly Interpol section chief for Madrid, Sonia ended but succeeding Lucienne Christophe as the director of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Biography Sonia was born in Barcelona, Spain, the daughter of a Interpol agent and an officer of the Civil Guard. Raised by parents who believed in a certain methodology to fighting crime, Sonia learned that the end could not justify the means and that it was important to always learn from mistakes. Risk assessment was another key part of Sonia's pre-career training as a child, resulting in her becoming very adept at estimating odds in certain scenarios, which in turn made her strive to better learn any potential asset's strengths and weaknesses. By high school Sonia's way of thinking made her captain of her school soccer team, leading them to a silver medal one year and a gold the next, the silver only due to the overall strength of the opposing team simply being too much. While immediately after school Sonia had offers for work, even in law enforcement, she took four years to study criminology, earning a bachelor's degree before joining the Civil Guard. Sonia had been offered a starting position with Interpol but had elected to start with the Civil Guard so she could work on the physical aspects of the job, despite being a decently-accomplished athlete as she'd played soccer nearly her whole life and was taught by her parents how to shoot. Her first year in the Civil Guard Sonia got married to her long-time love but less than a year later they divorced, him finding it too hard to be married to a policewoman. Sonia had none the less ended up pregnant and gave birth to Angelita Castillo, whom she managed to raise more or less on her own while continuing her career. It wasn't until two years with the Civil Guard had passed that Sonia applied and joined Interpol. Following her training Sonia ended up in Mexico for a year as they needed more Spanish-speaking agents, meeting Caesar Francisco during this time. Caesar ended up being a good friend to have as he was one of Angelita's first real male influences, something Sonia appreciated. While Sonia and Caesar have only worked together twice since her time in Mexico they have kept in touch, primarily online. Some time after returning to Europe Sonia did a brief stint in London as a part of a task force headed by Raymond Bishop, whom she befriended. Lucienne Christophe was a young agent at the time but Sonia saw potential in her, later requesting her to be a subordinate of hers when she was promoted to the co-chief of Interpol Spain. Lucienne however proved to not be the person Sonia had thought and while the two did have quite a few things in common they clashed on the idea of pragmatism. In mid-2007 Sonia was made the section chief of Madrid after the former chief took ill and had to resign, since becoming known in Interpol for being a somewhat strict but reliable commander. Alexandra Blake and Ian Blake are two of her most trusted agents and she still remains close with her daughter. Leocadia Braga has remained a constant thorn in Sonia's side, being her number one priority on a local level. As a member of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency's Oversight Committee Sonia was supportive of Lucienne Christophe's work with her new agency, offering suggestions on how to improve but pushing for her to succeed. After the incident at Waterloo Station however Sonia vowed with other members of the committee to appoint a new director. Raymond Bishop passed on the job and Sonia was instead voted to take over. Feeling a small amount of guilt but eager to advance her career, Sonia quickly made sweeping changes, bringing in more field agents through the creation of GRID as well as medical staff while also making her daughter Angelita her personal secretary. Personal Items * H&K USP45, personal sidearm * Ruger Mk II, secondary sidearm * Maserati Quattroporte, personal vehicle Relationships Family * Angelita Castillo, daughter Friends * Caesar Francisco, also co-worker * Ivan Popov, also co-worker * Parisa Golzar, also co-worker * Ian Blake, also co-worker * Alexandra Blake, also co-worker * Michael Bradford, also co-worker * Lina Maier, also co-worker * Noah Dormand, also co-worker * Raymond Bishop Appearances * Richard's Dream * Lucienne's Agency Trivia * Sonia is physically based on actress Catherine Zeta-Jones. Category:Characters Category:The IT Files Category: ITEA